


Escape

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Centaur, F/M, Mage, Plance Fantasy AU, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This is my first 100-word Drabble for the Voltron Exophilia Bingo Challenge on Tumblr.Plance Fantasy AU.There will be 10 drabbles that I will be posting for this September 2020 event.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 2





	Escape

“Hit them with a spell!” Lance shouted, galloping at top speed, his flanks damp with sweat.

Clinging to Lance’s bare waist with one hand, Pidge drew her wand and blasted the foul hag behind them with a bolt of green energy. The witch’s broomstick transformed into a leafy twig, but even as she crashed, two more took her place.

Lance leapt forward, knowing the witches would not be able to cross the running water ahead. He grinned to himself, hoping his mage girlfriend would reward him with a kiss later when they finally reached the safety of the distant forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: Centaur, Mage, Interspecies


End file.
